Seeing You Again
by Xx Michiko xX
Summary: Sora comes back from his adventures to stay with his friends, but some things changed. Roxas can't go back into Sora's body and ends up being adopted. Now the blond haired boy keeps on having dreams about a girl. What if his wildest dreams came true? R
1. The Bizarre Dream

Finally, Sora came back from his adventures and settled down in his home world, Destiny Islands. Though some things were different because Roxas couldn't go back into his somebody for some reason.. Now the blond haired boy was _whole_. Soon enough, Sora's parents ended up adopting him. Since, he had no where else to go. They simply thought that Roxas was a orphan from another world. Same thing for Namine and Kairi.

After a few months, every thing seemed _normal_. Go school, come home, do homework, hang out at the island, come back home, eat dinner, get ready for bed, and go to sleep. It was beginning to get boring too, same routines every day. Roxas's dreams on the other hand were so bizarre. He would always dream about a girl every night. She had short ebony hair, ocean blue eyes, and always wore the organization coat. In his dreams they would be eating sea salt ice cream on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town with Axel. Though he thought he made her up because the female looks and sounds exactly like Kairi. Maybe, it was because Sora would be always thinking about the red haired girl.

This night was going to be different. His wildest dreams may just come true.. Roxas and Sora got ready for bed and fell asleep in their own beds. - There they were again sitting on top of the clock tower eating sea salt ice cream in the nobody's dream. Though, this time Axel wasn't there. Every thing was going great until the girl stood up onto the ledge. Roxas quickly got up his self and tried to pull her back down. _Why was she acting so strange?_ The teenaged girl sighed softly with a smile and looked at Roxas.

"Roxas.. Do you remember my name..?" she asked him with a short laugh at the end. Then the black haired girl tucked her side bangs behind her ear as her eyes slowly drifted down to her feet. "Never mind. You probably don't remember.. I don't expect you to.."

The nobody stood still for a moment, not knowing what to say. "_What does she mean?_ _Was she really made out of my imagination or do I have forgotten memories?" _The boy grabbed onto her gloved hand and pulled her down from the ledge. He didn't want her to lose balance and fall down. "Tell me. Did I know you from the past?" Roxas asked anxiously while staring into her eyes.

"Yes, you did.." she replied while looking up at him into his eyes. Roxas was shocked. "_I did know her? Why would I forget? " _The boy's grip around the girl's hand tightened. He wanted to ask her more questions. "Roxas!" The replica shouted in pain. "I'm sorry!" he responded while removing his hand from hers.

Xion then leaned against the wall and looked out at the sun set. "Almost every day we did this.. Eat ice cream while look out at the town like this.." she said softly while rubbing her hand. "Can you at least tell me the first letter your name starts with?" Roxas asked curiously. "It's too late. You got to wake up for school now, but remember this. I'm always with you and Sora."

Suddenly, the boy awakened to see Sora in his face. "What are you doing?" asked the blond haired boy as he shot up from his bed. "Xion~ Xion~ Xion~" Sora teased while cupping his hands together making goggly eyes. "Who is that Roxas~? Your girl friend from school you've been hiding from me~?"

Roxas's eyes widened. _That was her name?_ He knew her name without out realizing it! It was deep inside his subconscious.. Then questions began to ponder around the teen's mind. _"Would I be able to actually see her again outside of my dreams? What did she mean when she said that she is always with me and Sora? What exactly happened to her? Why.. can't I..?" _

"Sora! Roxas! Get ready for school and get going already!" Sora's mother yelled from down stairs. "You heard her. Stop thinking about your girl friend and get dressed already." Sora said playfully while looking through his dresser for his uniform.

* * *

**Omgee~ This is my first fan fiction EVER! Sorry, if you don't like it but may I have some feedback (reviews) so I can get better at this? Thanks! Heh, I thought it was pretty good~ If you don't like Rokushi too bad~ I like it so get over it. ;D**


	2. Friends

Soon enough, Sora and Roxas left their house wearing their school uniform. The brown haired boy pulled out the toasted bread with jelly from his mouth and look at Roxas as the other teen ate his slowly starring down to the ground blankly. "Hey, what happened..?" Sora asked concerned about his _brother._ Roxas slowly looked up at the boy and sighed. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about some things.." Roxas replied while looking ahead at the dirt road.

"SORA! ROXAS!" two voices rang up from behind. The two boys looked back to see a girl with red hair and another with blond hair. The two girls wore a white collared, buttoned up shirt, a blue plaid skirt, and brown school shoes. "Kairi~!" Sora turned around and hugged his girlfriend. A pleasant smile appeared on the girl's face. Then she hugged him back while saying, "Good morning to you too."

Namine looked at Roxas and gave him a smile also while holding onto her sketch book. Roxas smiled back being polite and began to walk up the hill again to get to school. He hoped that something interesting would happen, but probably not because everyday was the same. Since, they came back from their adventures. "Roxas.. Is any thing bothering you?" asked the witch as she walked up beside him.

The spiky blond haired boy ate the last piece of his bread and looked at Namine for a moment. "Nah, I'm not bothered. I just hope that today isn't boring like the other days.." he replied with a short laugh at the end. Namine sighed in relief and looked ahead too.

While walking up the hill to school a soft cool breeze passed everyone it felt eerie in a way, but no one said anything. The palm trees and the colorful exotic flowers blowed gently in the wind as the four teenagers finally walked onto school campus to see a older teen with silver hair leaning against the front school gates waiting. Once he spotted them. He leaned back up and a smile appeared on his face. "What took you guys so long?"

Kairi locked her arm with Sora and pulled the boy up to the other teen. Then the red haired girl locked her other arm with Riku. "Sora was being a slow poke again, but every thing is okay now! We are all here together!" Suddenly, the girl dragged her two closest friends down the side walk to the school building with Namine following closely behind.

Roxas looked up at the rising sun and back down to the school. He really hated school for so many reasons. One homework, two the teachers, three sitting down all day, and four they hardly did anything fun but if the school was to call _his mother _and tell her that he didn't show up. The nobody would get into so much trouble. Finally, the school bell rang. Now the day officially began.. The teenager slung his bag over his shoulder and shoved his other hand into his pocket. Then he walked into the school building to his class.

The teacher sat at his desk taking attendance to see who was here and who was not. "Hmm..everybody seems to be here today." He exclaimed while getting up from his seat. Then the man walked up to the board to begin the day's lesson with a book in one hand and chalk in the other. Suddenly, the door knob twisted and door clicked. The students looked over at the door to see who would come in..

A girl with short black hair and ocean blue eyes walked in. She had the school uniform on also, but made no face expression. Roxas's eyes widened. _That was the girl from his dreams! She was real! He wanted to know more badly about his forgotten past._ The teacher looked at the student and quickly put down the two objects. "Excuse me, I must have forgotten. This is our new student." The man looked at the girl that now stood in front of the class. "Please, introduce yourself."

Xion cleared her throat softly and looked at everyone in the room with her gentle blue eyes. "My name is Xion. It's nice to be here with you all." The replica said while holding her hands together by her stomach. The students then looked at Kairi then back at Xion again. They wondered if they were related in any way because they looked exactly the same except for their hair styles. Sora glanced at Roxas and smirked. "Don't look at me like that~!" Roxas whispered to Sora while elbowing him in the side.

"Xion. Umm.. you can sit in that open seat over their beside Roxas. The boy with the spiky blond hair in the back." The teacher said while pointing at him. The teenaged girl nodded her head and walked to the back to do so and quietly took a seat. _This was something different. _The nobody looked at the girl a couple times thinking that she would talk to him, but she didn't. Instead the female was taking notes on what the teacher was teaching to everyone.

After three hours in class Roxas and Sora already began to fall asleep. The male teacher looked at the two and sighed heavenly. _"They keep on doing this everyday! Why can't they stay awake in his class like everyone else?" _The man signaled Kairi and Xion to wake up the two boys and they did so by trying to shake them, but it didn't work. Kairi placed her arm against Sora's back and kissed him softly against his cheek. Then whispered, "I love you." Suddenly, the brown haired boy shot open his eyes and stretched his arms up in the air. "Is it lunch yet?" The teen asked while looking at the teacher with a bored expression upon his face. Everyone laughed. "No, not yet. Now stay awake until I finish teaching you the fourth lesson of the day."

Xion wasn't able to wake to wake up Roxas though. She shook him and shook him, but still no response. _Man, he was a heavy sleeper._ The replica sighed softly and flicked the back of his neck. "OW!" The nobody yelled in pain, finally waking up as he held onto the back of his neck with one hand. "I'm sorry.." Xion whispered while looking at him with apologetic eyes. The boy then became speechless.

After getting the two to wake up. The lesson continued until the lunch bell rang. Everyone headed out of the class to eat with their friends but the black haired girl stayed seated because she hardly knew any one and didn't have any friends at the school yet. The girl sighed softly and pulled her bag up to her lap.

Before heading out the door with Sora and Kairi to go to the roof top to meet up with Riku and Namine. Roxas looked back to see the teenaged girl all alone in the room. "Xion, let's go eat lunch together." He said shyly while waiting at the door. The replica really didn't want to stay by herself so she grabbed her lunch from her bag and walked up to him. Soon enough, they were on top of the roof with everyone else.

Namine and Riku looked up at the new girl and jolted back a bit. They were shocked to actually see her again, but how did she come back? "Xion this is Namine and Riku. Namine and Riku this is Xion." Roxas introduced her to his other two. The blond haired girl cleared out her throat and smiled. She didn't want to say anything about how she already knew her from before because Roxas didn't remember anything from the past. Neither did Riku wanted to say anything about that.

"How was class?" the witch asked while eating her noodles from home. Xion and Roxas sat down and unwrapped their lunch. "Same thing that happens everyday~ Get in trouble from the teacher because of sleeping in class." Sora replied back while taking a big bite into Riku's sandwich. "HEY! Go eat your own lunch!" Riku scolded Sora while pulling his sandwich away from the boy. The keyblade wielder gave Riku a thumbs up because it tasted good and went over to eat Kairi's lunch.

The replica laughed softly and looked at Namine and Riku. "Why aren't you two in our class?" Kairi fed Sora some of her tempura and replied back for the two. "Namine's is in AP classes and Riku is in a grade higher than us." Xion nodded her head and began to eat her rice with ume.

After eating lunch upon the roof top. Everyone talked to each other, trying to see what they should do after school and on the weekends. Though Xion stayed quiet for a bit until the bell rang again. The new student quickly got up and was about to leave to go back to the class room until Sora grabbed onto one of her ankles. "Hmm.. What is it?" she asked confused. "After school meet us by the front gates. We'll hang out together after school if you want. You are our friend now." Sora replied with a grin upon his face. The replica nodded her head and quickly rushed away to go back as the others stayed a bit longer. For the rest of the day they were going to have their elective classes. Since, Xion didn't know where they were at. She left early to find them. Finally, the rest of the school day easily passed by~

While leaving the school campus to walk back home. Xion saw Kairi, Namine, Riku, Sora, and Roxas all waiting at the front gate. They had pleasant smiles upon their faces by just seeing her walk up to them. "Let's go to the island!" Sora exclaimed while pumping his first into the air. "Okay. Okay. Calm down. Let's at least drop off our bags at home first." Riku suggested while slinging his back over his shoulder. "Let's all meet by the main dock later then," Namine implied while walking off to her house with Kairi and Riku down the hill. "Where do you live Xion?" asked Roxas. "I-I live a bit more up the hill.." Sora's eyes widened. "So~ You live in one of those big houses?" Sora asked surprised.

The girl nodded her head and smiled. "I'll see you two later..until then good-bye." Then the replica turned around and run up. After a few moments, everyone met at the main dock and rented out three boats. One boat for two people, so Sora and Kairi went in one, Namine and Riku went into the other, and Roxas and Xion went into the last one.

After rowing the boats to the smaller island. The teens tied it up to the wooden dock. The girl with black hair walked onto the sand and starred out at the horizon, smelling the fresh salty air that whirled all around her. Then Namine began to draw Riku by the water fall as Kairi and Sora went up to speak to each other by the papou fruit tree. Roxas starred at Xion in complete awe as he looked at her ocean blue eyes to her perfectly curved lips.

Suddenly, the water splashed against the girl's feet and went off into the ocean again only leaving a blue and yellow sea shell behind. The replica bent down to pick it up and looked at it for a moment. Then her eyes lowered in sadness. Though she kept it close to her chest. The nobody had a shell just like that. He always kept it with him, but didn't know why. The boy pulled it out from his back pocket and looked at it also. Then looked back up at Xion..


	3. Forgotten Memories

After looking back up at Xion. It felt like someone threw a big rock at Roxas's head. His head began to throb painfully as he remembered his memories of his past. Roxas gripped onto the sides of his head and fell onto the soft sand. Images of her, Axel, the organization, the heart shaped moon, and so much more flashed through like pictures. Then the final memory went into place. They were fighting. Then the girl collapsed onto her knees. In the memory, he was holding her in his arms and her feet were turning into crystals. The girl was slowly disappearing while saying her last good-bye. At the time he was confused about who she was until her eyes finally closed. "Xion!" he exclaimed grabbing onto her hand, but it was too late. She was gone and the sea shell was the only thing left behind.

After wards he went off to do what she said, release the hearts from kingdom hearts.. When the boy tried to do so, Riku got into the way and began to fight with him and at the end of it. Roxas lost his memories about the girl again. The blond haired boy looked up at Xion slowly, but his eye sight became blurry. These memories were too much for him. Suddenly, his whole body collapsed onto the sand. _"This means that she isn't made up from my imagination, but.. Xion is one of my two closest friends.."_ he thought while laying down unconscious.

Xion broke her gaze from the shell and looked back at the blond haired boy to see him passed out. "Roxas!" she yelled while rushing over to him. The replica sat down and placed Roxas's head upon her lap. "Hey! Wake up.. this isn't funny," she said as her eyes teared up. Just seeing him like this made her sad.

Roxas slightly opened his blue eyes and looked up at the girl with a smile upon his face. "Xion.." he whispered softly while reaching his hand up to her cheek. The teenaged girl gently grabbed onto his hand and smiled back seeing that he was okay. "I remember everything again.. about you, the organization, and the fun times we had." The replica's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting him to remember her at all. "H-how?" she asked surprised. The boy shook his head slowly and fell back unconscious. Xion sighed softly and ran her fingers through his hair. Then looked at his closed hand resting upon his stomach.

The teen moved her other hand to open his hand to see what he was holding. It was the shell that she left behind when she disappeared. The replica felt something swelling up inside of her. _Sadness._ "I'm sorry that I left you.." she said softly while placing both of Roxas's hands together. Then she watched him sleep for a few moments.

"Xion~" Sora's voice perked up from behind. "What happened to him?" The black haired girl looked back at Sora to see him looking down at Roxas. "He fell unconscious for some reason.." she replied and smiled weakly. "I got an idea to wake him up!" The brown haired boy walked over to the water and cupped his hands to fill it up with the liquid. Then quickly walked back to dump it upon Roxas's face. The nobody quickly shot up from Xion's lap and wiped off his face. He could have drowned from the water going up his nose. The boy glared up at Sora then got up to tackle him down. Xion laughed softly as Kairi appeared behind of her next.

"So.. How long did you know Roxas? By the looks of it. Today isn't the day when you two first met," Kairi exclaimed while holding her hands behind her back. The teen stood up and sighed softly. "I knew him for three hundred and fifty eight days not including the time we have been separated, but if I had to add that up too. We knew each other for about a year and a half.." replied Xion in a calm voice. "Ahh~ That's so cute.. You kept count!" the princess said while holding a hand up to her mouth. The replica's face quickly turned red. She wasn't expecting Kairi to say that.

Then the rest of the day on the smaller island seemed to move fast. They ran around, talked, and played games that they used to play when they were younger. Now the sun was setting and the sky was mixed with warm colors such as pink, orange, and red. Everything seemed right. Everyone was here together. Peacefully. "We should get back to the main island before the sun fully sets." suggested Riku as he got up from the sand after looking out at the horizon. Namine then stood up and nodded her head. If the teens didn't they would have a hard time getting back because it would be pitch dark and won't be able to see anything while rowing the boats back.

Moments later, the teenagers returned the boats back to the main island and began to walk home but by this time. The sun fully settled and the street and house lights came on. Xion looked up at the stars and admired how beautiful they were. People said that one star would be a world and since, it had so many scattered all over the sky. It must have a lot of them.

Soon enough, everyone was walking back up the hill to go home for the night. Kairi, Namine, and Riku got to go home first and now it had Sora, Roxas, and Xion left. Then a few short moments later, Sora and Roxas were about to head into their house as Xion walked with them there. "Well.. see you two tomorrow at school," Xion said smiling. "Bye Xion~!" Sora said while heading into his house. Then the two heard him say, "Is dinner ready yet?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head and looked back up at Xion. "Well.. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow too then.." The nobody said softly with a smile. He enjoyed the day. It was different for once. Though at the same time.. He didn't want to be separated from her just yet. The replica took a few steps forward and kissed Roxas gently on the cheek. "See you.." She quickly turned away to walk home. The nobody stood still wondering what just happened. Finally, he realized it. "Xion!" He rushed up to her and grabbed onto her hand. At the same time, she turned around to look up at his face. Both of them were red. "I'll walk you home.."

**OMGEE~ This was pretty short D: The next chapter will be gewd ;D *sneaky sneaky***

**Thanks for all the reviews too! I appreciate it~ ^ _ ^**


	4. Home Sweet Home

"Okay~ Here we are. This is my home." Xion said while standing by her door way. Roxas looked at her than back at the house. _IT WAS SO HUGE COMPARED TO HIS! _They even had to pass through big iron gates just to walk up to the door way. It was a two story house with a few balconies sticking out from the side. Also, it had all different types of trees on the side. The boy didn't know what to say, in fact he was speechless at the moment. All he could do is stare around at the area. "Roxas..?" Xion spoke softly.

Suddenly, she heard his stomach roar. She jolted back a bit as he held onto his stomach with his face turning red from embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry!" he apologized while leaning his head against the pillar near by. The replica giggled a little and smiled at him. "I can _make_ you something to eat, if you want.." The teenager's eyes brightened up in joy as the girl opened the door. "Sure! Oh. I mean of course.. Thank you Xion." Then the two teens walked into the magnificent home.

The first thing Roxas noticed was the white marble fountain in the middle of the entrance way. Then it had a long hall way between it that lead out side with two doors at the end of the hall way that lead to two different rooms. - Before them it had two stair cases coming down from each side that lead up stairs and again it had hall ways that lead to different rooms on the different sides of the water fountain below. The nobody's mouth literally dropped. _How did she end up in a home like this as he ends up living with Sora? _

"Come on Roxas this way~" Xion said while pulling him into the right hall way. It wasn't long until they walked pass the dinning room and into the kitchen. The boy's eyes widened. _EVEN HER KITCHEN WAS HUGE!_ It even had a glass door way to a swimming pool outside. The replica walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a pizza box. The girl slid it down to Roxas against the kitchen table and said, "Heh, sorry~ This is all I have because I don't know how to cook yet~" The boy grinned and pulled out a slice and bit into it. He didn't care that it was cold. Then five slices were gone, moments later. "You must be very hungry, huh?" Roxas looked up at her and ate the last crust while sliding back. Xion looked at it for a short moment and walked up to him.

Suddenly, the palm of her hand reached out to his cheek. "Fatty~" she teased him while pinching him gently. The boy smirked and replied in a low tone. "Run." Xion then turned around and ran out of the kitchen then up stairs to her bedroom with Roxas closely following behind. Afterwards, the girl tripped over her bag that she left on the middle of the bedroom floor and fell onto her bed, face first. The nobody laughed while closing the door behind of him. "Xion, how did you end up here?" The boy asked while helping her back to her feet. The blue eyed girl thanked him and was about to reply back until she heard, "XION! I'M HOME!" from down stairs.

Xion pushed him outside to her balcony. "I promise, I'll explain everything later! But Roxas you gotta go now!" The nobody sighed and climbed over the railing. "I'll see you tomorrow then," The nobody said. Then the replica explained to him how to escape her house without getting caught. Finally, he climbed down the white fence that was scattered with blue morning glories against her house and ran away through the bushes by the pool.

The girl turned around and leaned against the railing while exhaling. She was happy that Roxas was able to escape with out getting caught by _her father_. Then she heard foot steps come by her bedroom. The replica quickly rushed back inside while closing the door to the balcony and plopped onto her bed. Then pretended that she was reading a book. "Xion.. Tomorrow we have to go to Hallow Bastion, I'm sorry." Xion looked at the door way to see a tall man wearing a periwinkle labcoat. Underneath this, he wore a dark grey vest, a white collared shirt, and a violet ascot, as well as black pants and shoes. He also draped a red sweater or coat of some sort over his shoulders and hair was blond and worn long and slicked back. He also sported a short mustache and goatee. [Yes, it is Ansem; The Wise]

"W-why?" The girl asked, surprised. She didn't want to leave the island yet. She just got to go school there! Ansem cleared his throat and looked at her with his bright orange eyes. "I helped you come back and contact with Roxas. Now I need you to come back with me for a while for farther research." he replied. Xion's eyes lowered in sadness. "I understand.."

**OMFG! I KNOW YOU GUYS WANNA LIVE IN XION'S HOUSE! xD **

**I know, I want to!**


	5. Return

Roxas was so happy to wake up the next morning because he knew that he would see Xion again and then they could talk all day with each other, but when we got into class she wasn't there. The nobody then saw that Kairi getting ready for class so the boy walked up to her and asked, "Did Xion come here yet?" The red haired girl looked down a bit and shook her head. "She didn't come at all, but she did leave a letter on my desk. I found it here when I came. Don't worry, I didn't read it. Since, it was addressed to you." The princess replied while giving the letter to teenager quickly opened the letter and read through it. She was leaving for a while and she didn't know when she would be back. Suddenly, he saw Sora enter the room while looking out of the window. "Xion is ditching school with someone.." he said while walking up to Kairi and Roxas.

Without a second thought, Roxas rushed out of the class. The nobody ran through the hall ways and down the stair cases to get to the front gates. There she was walking with Ansem. "XION!" he called out, hoping that she could hear him. The girl looked back and smiled. She said something, but it wasn't loud enough for him to hear. The teenaged girl turned back and walked off school campus with the man leading the way. Roxas was so confused. _Why was she leaving all the sudden?_ They just got together again yesterday! The teenaged boy rushed forward to the school gates to see that the two were gone, no where to be sighted. Suddenly, a gummi ship warped out into the sky..

One Month Later.

"I don't think she's coming back, Roxas." Sora said while walking home with his nobody. The blonde sighed softly and glared at Sora. "Come on now. It's been a month and she didn't send any letters." he added on. Roxas looked down at the ground, sadly. He was right though and she didn't even appear in his dreams any more. "What if something happened to her?" asked Namine as her self and Kairi walked into the same direction. Sora put on his thinking face and thought about it. "Hmm.. that's a possibility," Kairi held her hands behind her and looked up at the sky. "Well.. That's something we'll find out in the future. I'm sure, she'll be back soon." The princess said while smiling.

Finally, the two boys came to their house and waved good-bye at the two girls as they kept walking to their house. They were surprised to hear their mother laughing from the other room, so Roxas and Sora went into the living room to see Xion and their mother talking to each other. Their eyes widened and their mouths dropped. Okay, she leaves for a whole month with out saying anything and all a sudden she was back. Now she was in their house chatting to their mom. Though, Roxas felt relieved that she was okay but why was she here?

"Sora. Roxas. You two are home," their mother said calmly while smiling. The woman had long brown hair that went down to the mid-section of her back and ocean blue eyes like Sora. The nobody was speechless. "W-what's going on..?" Sora asked, confused while taking a shift step back. Xion got up from the seat and tilt her head slightly to the side. "I'll be staying here with you for a while." she said while looking at Roxas. "Huh?" Sora asked, even more confused. "Sora, calm down. She's just staying with us until her father comes back." his mother said while getting up her self. "Roxas, can you show her to the guest bedroom?"

The nobody nodded his head slowly as Xion grabbed her duffle bag from the couch. "Show the way then," the girl said as Roxas turned away to walk up the stairs. Once the two were away from everyone else. Roxas turned back and looked at her, confused. "Why were you gone for so long? Why didn't you send me anything to let me know that you was okay?" he asked while opening the door to the guest bedroom. "I can't tell you why. I wish, I could but I can't. I'm sorry, Roxas." she replied while dropping the bag onto the floor.

Suddenly, Roxas dropped his school bag and closed the door behind. _It happened so fast._ The next thing that happened was Xion was pressed against the wall with Roxas directly in front of her with his arms stretched out beside her head. The replica looked at him with widened eyes and didn't speak. "Why not?" he asked angrily while punching the wall. "If I do. They will erase me from existance again and I'll just seep back into Sora!" she said, frightened. The boy backed off and sighed softly. "I'm sorry.."

The replica walked away and sat onto the bed. "Believe me, Roxas. I do want to tell you everything," she said softly while looking down at the floor. Roxas then tackled the girl down and looked into her eyes. "Hey, Roxas.. Xi-" Sora said while entering the room, but he quickly stopped in the middle of his sentence to see the two laying down on the bed with each other. "Uhh.. I-I forgot what I was going to say.." The boy turned around and quickly walked away. [Bwuahaha~ I bet you guys enjoyed that. xD]

Xion pushed Roxas off her and ran out. "Sora! Wait! It's not what it looked like!" Xion shouted while chasing after him. The replica didn't want the teenaged boy to get the wrong ideas about what was happening. Especially if she was going to live with them now.

Soon enough, the sun settled and it was dinner time. Then hours later, Sora and Roxas's mother went to sleep. [Heh, nothing really happened.] "Xion, why are staying with us? You do have a big house by the hill top. Well.. that's what Roxas told me," Sora asked with a smirk. "My father doesn't trust me alone that's why," the girl replied, lying. The truth was that Ansem wanted to conduct research to see if the _special_ nobody can have real feelings like somebodies without having a heart. The man had the technology to scan through Sora's mind and heart to see what was happening and that's when he noticed that Xion was _watching_ over Roxas. This caused him to extract the girl out of Sora without disturbing his memories of Kairi and continue on. Though, the boy with brown hair doesn't know that Xion is actually his memories of Kairi and on top of that, a part of him.


	6. One Night

"Good night." Xion said to Roxas and Sora while walking into her new bedroom to sleep for the night. The boys replied back and went into their room to sleep. The girl shut the door behind her and switched into her sleeping clothes which was a blue long sleeved button up shirt and long blue pants to match. Tomorrow.. they had no school and they were going to the festival it had in Twilight Town. Luckily, King Mickey let Sora keep the gummi ship. When the replica was going to sleep, the wind outside began to howl, the palm tree leaves were thrashing around, and the waves of the ocean crashed harshly upon each other. Then it began to rain a lot with lightning and thunder. Xion hid underneath the blankets and held her legs close to her chest. Then she heard scratching sounds upon the wall. _What was happening? Was her mind playing tricks on her? _The female pecked out to see what it was and thought that she saw a dark creature that she could easily defeat before. "HEARTLESS!" she screamed while hiding back underneath again.

"Where?" Roxas and Sora exclaimed while entering the room with their keyblades. The blonde haired boy switched on the light and looked around. Nothing. He looked over at the bed and could see that Xion was trembling underneath the blankets. "I'll handle it.." the nobody said softly to Sora as his keyblade vanished from his hand. "Okay then. I'm going back to sleep," Sora replied with a short yawn at the end. Then the boy scratched the back of his head and walked to his bedroom. "Xion.. Is something wrong?" Roxas asked, concerned. "If it had a heartless here.. Why didn't you just use your keyblade?" he continued while removing the blanket from Xion's body. When he saw her face, he was shocked to see her crying and still trembling.

"I can't use my keyblade anymore because you have it. That's why you can use two keyblades now." the girl said, not making eye contact with him. Roxas looked down at the replica and wondered why he had it.. He got it. When Xion was defeated, she went into him which let him to do so, and when Roxas went into Sora. That let Sora using two keyblades also. It made sense now. Something must have happened to her while she was gone because the teen looked really paranoid about heartless and the whether outside was making her scared. "I can stay here for the night, if you want." he said softly while patting her head. The replica quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes please." she replied, relieved that she didn't need to be alone. Roxas walked over to the door and closed it with the light and went back to the girl. For the night, Roxas stayed with Xion so she didn't need to be afraid or alone. They didn't do anything though except sleep. [I know how some of you are like! XD]

When the sun rose the next morning. Xion woke up from the sunlight hitting her upon her face. Then soon after Roxas woke up. "How are you feeling..?" the boy asked still tired. "Better," she replied while still laying down beside him. "Xion~ Did you see Rox-" Sora was about to ask while entering the room. "Oh, there he is.." the boy continued while seeing his nobody laying down by Xion. "Well.. you guys spend a lot of time in here.." There was a pause and everyone was quiet. "Anyways, get ready. We're going soon." he finally said while leaving them be. The replica placed her hands over her face to hide that she was blushing due to what Sora said. "Don't worry what he said. Nothing happened~" Roxas said with a chuckle. The nobody got up and went over to the bathroom to get ready and the girl did the same.

After a few moments, they went to meet Sora at the gummi ship. Soon enough, Riku, Namine, and Kairi joined them and they all went off to Twilight Town.

* * *

**OMFG. Sorry for the wait. D:**

**I've been busy at school because our class is performing Romeo and Juliet **

**for the Shakespeare Festival. **

**Guess what? Our theme is Glee, so I was one of the choreographers to make**

**up the dance xDD'' LOL. I'm also sorry that this story was short . ''**


	7. First Kiss

"Nothing here changed.." Xion said quietly while walking through the streets of Twilight Town. The blonde glanced at her and looked into another direction for a short moment.

"Xion." Roxas exclaimed while pulling her back, away from everyone else. The teen then directed her to hide behind a wall as the others continued to walk. They didn't even notice the two disappeared. Since, they were too busy talking to each other.

"Hmm.. What is it Roxas?" Xion asked with a soft smile. Her face was totally innocent. Though, the girl was curious about what he wanted.

"You know how you said that you couldn't tell me or.. anyone what happened during the past month?" He paused, Xion nodded. "I promise, I won't tell anybody nothing. I just want to know what happened, so I could always be there for you." The nobody explained while slightly looking down. He didn't want to lose her like before.

"They're watching me everywhere." She said softly. The replica placed her finger against her lips and softly smiled once more. "I'll tell you that for now. Keep it as a secret though~" The girl turned away and walked away from the wall to catch up with everyone else with Roxas closely behind.

When the teens finally arrived at the carnival. The boys went up to the booth to get the tickets as the girls stayed on the side to look around. "Hey Namine.. Are you okay?" Kairi asked as the blond haired girl was looking down at the ground with sadden eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." The witch replied with a slight smile. The princess nodded her head and looked back at the boys as they seemed to be walking back to them.

"Kairi, let's go on the Ferris Wheel." Sora suggested while flashing the tickets at her. The redhead linked her arm with Sora's and walked with him to do so. Heh, the brunette was going to try kiss her. When he usually tries everyone just appears out of no where. (Not literally)

Riku looked at Xion then at Namine. "What do you guys want to do?" he asked while glancing over at the food stands.

Roxas took Xion by her hand and began to walk off. "I'm going to play a few games with Xion." Namine watched as the other nobody drag off the replica. Before Xion came back or even existed. The witch was always with Roxas but, since she came back. She kept on being stuck with Riku. People thought that the white haired boy and blond were dating because they were always together. Truthfully, Namine liked Roxas for a long time but had a hard time showing it because she was shy. Now she felt jealousy between herself and Xion.

* * *

"Here you go, Xion." Roxas said happily while handing her a cute stuffed teddy bear. He won it by knocking down all the bottles with a baseball at the first try.

Xion's blue eyes lightened up as her friend gave her the stuffed animal. "Really?" she asked. Roxas nodded, so the girl grabbed the stuffed animal and hugged it close to her chest. "Thank you so much,"

Roxas smiled down at her and took her to the other side of the carnival. "Let's try to go on the roller coaster," he suggested while pointing at the ride. That's when the replica saw a cart on the tracks go around in all different types of directions with people screaming their heads off on it.

"A-are you sure..? I-I'm a bit scared.." she said softly while taking a small step back. Just imagining being on that made the hair on her neck stick up. It looked quite frightening.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Roxas encouraged while wrapping his arms around her neck. The blonde didn't know exactly why he did this, but he liked the feeling. Xion calmed down a bit and looked up at him. The nobody smiled and began to lead her to the ride.

"Ooooh~ Look what I see." A voice sounded from behind. The two teens looked back to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The three friends that Sora and Roxas met during their journey. "Roxas, why don't you introduce us to your girl friend?" asked Hayner with a sly tone.

Roxas chuckled and shot a friendly glare at the other teen. "This is my friend Xion. We're just hanging around," the teen replied while shoving one hand into his pocket.

"Doesn't look like you two are just friends." Hayner quickly replied with the same glare. Though, the two just laughed it off. Xion stood there a bit, confused.

"I'll just see you guys later." The nobody said while turning back on the three. He wanted to continue his time with Xion as much as possible before she suddenly disappears again. He didn't want that to happen though, but just in case..

"Hey Roxas," Hayner called out once more. The blonde and raven haired girl looked back. "Challenge me at struggle later. It will have a announcement. See you later," the other blonde finally said while turning away to hang out with Pence and Olette.

"Got cha," The nobody turned back again and took Xion onto the roller coaster. The replica sat down beside Roxas on the cart on tightly gripped onto the strap (I don't know what it's called) that kept her inside the seat. Then the cart began to move forward and up. The teen looked at the nobody and gave him a worryingly face expression.

"Is it too late to get off?" she asked as the cart moved up more. The blonde nodded his head with a smile and held onto one of her hands to comfort her. The girl gulped and shut her eyes tightly as the cart reached the top.

Suddenly, it rushed down the hill like railings and went back up and went into a loop. Xion opened her eyes and screamed with the other people as the wind rushed through her hair and clothing. On the other hand, Roxas was laughing and yelling in joy. When the ride finally stopped. Xion squired off and almost fell, but Roxas caught her in time.

"Don't worry. We don't need to go on that again," he said with a short laugh at the end. The replica looked back at him and nodded. After a few other rides and games. The two decided to eat a few things. Though, it was more like sweets. For example, cotton candy, caramel apples, slushies, and so on.

"Roxas, try this." Xion suggested while shoving the cotton candy in a cone to his face. The blonde took a bite into the sweet and tasted it.

"It's good.." he replied while drinking some more of his strawberry slushie. The replica looked around and noticed the Ferris Wheel.

"Hey, let's try to go on that ride." Xion suggested while pointing up at it. The teen looked to see what it was and nearly spit out his drink. The ride was usually for couples to go on, so he was surprised that she wanted to go on it. Though, the replica probably didn't know what it was used for. "We could probably see the whole view of Twilight Town from up there.." she continued.

"S-sure.." he finally replied while loosening up his collar. It suddenly felt tight around his neck.

* * *

Soon enough, the two finished up their food and boarded the ride together. Then the passenger car began to go up. It could have fitted four people inside at most, but Xion and Roxas went together alone. The teenaged girl was too busy looking out the window though, enjoying the view.

When Xion and Roxas entered inside the passenger car. Namine quickly followed with Riku close behind and entered the other one after them, not being seen by them. Finally, the witch began to observe them from below.

"Isn't beautiful?" Xion asked while looking back at Roxas. The blonde looked out and saw the view also, it was amazing. The nobody nodded his head with a bright smile. The girl sat away from the window and went closer to Roxas. "Thank you for today. I really enjoyed it.." she said softly while tucking her bangs behind her ear. Then the teen looked up at him with gentle eyes.

Roxas looked back at Xion for a moment and leaned in slowly. Suddenly, their lips met for the first time. It was soft and sweet. The reason why they kissed was oblivious to both of them until they pulled away. Then the two understood. They had a _moment_. Also, the fact of always being together and caring for each other too helped. Both nobody and replica kissed again, but this time it was longer and they held onto each other's hands.

Suddenly, some where in their chests they felt whole. Their bodies radiated with warm light. The two teens looked at each other once more and pulled away while blushing deeply. They were kissing so much; they didn't even notice what just happened.

When Namine observed from below. A pang of sadness entered her chest from just seeing the two kiss. She felt so hurt. The blond turned away from the scene and looked at Riku to see him shaking his head slowly. He didn't like how she was spying on Roxas and Xion. Kairi's nobody sadly looked out of the window and sighed softly.


	8. Light In The Abyss

Once Xion and Roxas got off the ferris wheel. The announcement for the struggle had sounded throughout the whole carnival from the speakers. "Roxas, we better get going right?" Xion asked with a smile. "You have a tournament against Hayner."

Roxas nodded his head and smiled back at Xion. "Yeah.. Let's go before it's too late." and with that said, the blonde took a hold onto the girl's hand and began to run to where the tournament is held at. The civilians of the world seemed to be heading in the same direction also to watch because the struggle tournaments were very popular in Twilight Town. It even had posters all over the place announcing where it would be at and when.

Finally, the two got there on time and Roxas quickly signed up for the tournament with the others who would be participating. "Good luck, Roxas. I'll be waiting here watching you." The raven haired female said while hugging her teddy bear close to her chest.

The blonde wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Xion.." he said as his eyes slowly closed. The replica hugged him back and closed her eyes also, enjoying the moment. Since, their first kiss.. something different happened to the two. It was like they didn't want to be separated from each other.

"Hey Roxas! We have to get ready, c'mon!" Hayner shouted while waiting for his friend. Roxas kissed Xion on the cheek and left her to meet up with the spiky blonde haired boy.

Seifer noticed the two friends with each other and smirked. "You losers getting ready to lose?" he asked with one hand in his pocket.

"Shut up Seifer! Don't you have other people to bother or are you just looking for a fight?" Hayner retorted while pointing his struggle bat at the irritating teen.

"Hayner!" Roxas yelled while pulling him back. "save it for later,"

Seifer smirked once more at Hayner, seeing that he can't control his temper as usual. He always got mad so fast.. The boy looked around the tournament area and noticed a girl with short black hair sitting down at one of the benches. "Whose that cute girl?" he thought out loud to his self. Roxas caught Seifer's gaze and growled.

"Hey Roxas. Don't worry about it. You know him.. he wouldn't even have the guts to talk to Xion." Hayner encouraged while dragging the nobody off to the others.

* * *

After a few moments or so, Hayner won against Seifer and he challenged Roxas. Of course, Roxas won but he was very close to losing.

"Heh, looks like I have more practicing to do." Hayner said as Roxas helped him up from the ground. "Good struggle, Roxas." he continued while shaking the other boy's hand.

"You're pretty good, Hayner." The blonde said with grin. "You beat Seifer like nothing."

"Hey, next time I'll beat you and become the new champion." Hayner replied as the announcer came on stage to announce that Roxas was the winner again. During, Sora's adventure to connect everyone's hearts together. The nobody had stayed in Twilight Town for a while and he quickly became friends with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Though, at that time he was able to go inside his somebody if he wanted to. Then it had a struggle tournament [back then] and Roxas had became the new champion by defeating Setzer. [This has nothing to do with the simulated Twilight Town; Kingdom Hearts II] "Want me to buy sea salt ice cream for you? Since, I lost." Hayner asked.

"Nah, it's okay. I ate a lot of junk food already." Roxas replied as he finally noticed that Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Namine were also watching this whole time in the crowd. Just when the announcer was going to say that Roxas was the champion still. Vivi came up running on the stage to give him a card as Hayner left to rejoin Olette and Pence.

"What's this?" The plumped man asked while opening it. "Oh.. This is something new," The announcer cleared his throat and shouted to all the people that were watching. "We have a last minute challenger. Please, clap for Xion!" The civilians clapped and cheered as the raven haired girl walked onto the stage. She was actually the first female to enter the struggle, ever.

Once, Roxas saw his girl friend walk on stage. He froze. He didn't want to challenge her for so many reasons. Even Kairi and Sora were shocked and surprised to see her join in. "Don't hold back, Roxas." Xion said with a sly look upon her face. The nobody shook away his thoughts and got ready.

The plumped man took a few steps away from the two and yelled, "Ready, set, BEGIN!" The bell rung and the teen quickly charged up to Roxas with the blue struggle bat in her hand. The blonde haired teen quickly dodged it by ducking and hit Xion in the back with his bat. Then quickly collected her red orbs [the rules of the game: Take as many orbs from your opponent by hitting them before time runs out]. The girl quickly whipped back and began to beat Roxas with her struggle bat, so she could collect his blue orbs. Then it continued with them hitting and collecting each others orbs continuously until the time ran out. Though at the end, Roxas was laying down on the ground as Xion stood before him with her bat pointed to his face.

"That was fun, don't you think?" Roxas asked as he rested. The raven haired girl dropped to her knees beside him and rested also as the judges began to count how many orbs they took from each other.

"Yeah. It was fun but also, very exhausting.." she replied with a soft sigh.

After a few short moments, the announcer came back on stage and yelled, "For the first time ever! We have two champions with the same amount of orbs from each other and since, Xion is our first female to participate. She's our first female champion!"

The civilians stood up from their seats and began to cheer and clap once more, congratulating the two teenagers. Of course, Xion was awarded a trophy and a belt but Roxas didn't because he already have his at home. "Roxas, we should head back home.." she suggested as she noticed the sunset setting. Suddenly, they both realized something.

"Let's go to the clock tower!" they both exclaimed while starring into each others blue eyes.

* * *

Soon enough, the couple told Sora and the others to go back to Destiny Islands without them because they were staying longer. Then they made their way to the top of the clock tower, watching the sun set like what they always did before, but this time Axel wasn't with them. Xion starred out at the sky as she watched the glistening sun set as the color of the sky was mixed with orange, red, and pink. Suddenly, a pleasant smile came upon her face as she remembered being in the organization sitting here with Roxas and Axel and all the fun times they had.

"Do you wish that we could do this all the time, Xion?" Roxas asked while placing his hand over hers as it rested on the ledge.

"Of course! Just me and you sitting here like always.." she replied happily with a bright smile. After a few moments of talking to each other. The sun set fully and the night sky took over with stars all over. Roxas moved in by Xion as the cold breeze passed to warm up a bit. The replica placed her head against his shoulder and began to slowly close her eyes.

"Xion.. are you tired?" The blonde asked while placing his head above hers.

"Yeah.. I think, I'm going to fall asleep soon.." she replied softly as she opened her eyes again, but it was beginning to flutter close. Suddenly, a shooting star shot out through the sky and they both saw it at the same moment and made a wish.

* * *

[This part is brought to you by xxSweet Memory]  
A few months later.

Everywhere the red headed pyro looked, he was surrounded by darkness. Not that he hadn't been expecting it, nobodies like him tended to end up here after they had been defeated.

"This _place_ really wouldn't be so bad if there was something to do. Or, better yet, I could at least see where I'm walking!" Axel grumbled, having tripped over so unidentified object yet again. It's not that the nobody was blind here. He could still make out the general outlines of things, but every now and then. The pyro felt as if someone was purposely putting things right in his path.

When he had first arrived the other members were too, so it wasn't bad. A lot of times he'd join up with Demyx and they'd annoy the other members together. But then one by one disappeared, leaving Axel alone. Like a single ember in a pit of ashes. _"Why didn't I disappear too? It's not like I have a purpose anymore."_ Axel thought, feeling as the darkness was pressing into him. The pyro let out a burst of flames in front of him, smiling softly as the fire lit up the dark abyss.

"If you're so bored. Why don't you leave this place?" A voice, that was starting to get annoying, questioned him. Soon after, a teen with spiky red hair and vibrant green eyes appeared beside him. Axel didn't even need to look to know who it was, but he did so anyways. For some strange reason, he hadn't figured out yet. The teen's figure glowed, his light cutting through the darkness, his eyes had grown so accustomed too.

"Jeez, would you mind turning it down a bit Lea? You're blinding me! What do you want anyways?" Axel asked as he shielded his eyes a bit, waiting for them to adjust. "I know I've said this before, but aren't you supposed to be dead or something? Seeing as you're my somebody."

"Well I'm here aren't I and what about you? You're supposed to be long gone. What's with the whole blowing up dusks with fire to protect your friends? Besides, I always told Isa I would live on forever." Lea answered with a grin on his face as he remembered the times he spent with his blue haired friend. "And now that we've both covered the topic, we're both supposed to be dead. Let's put that aside and get to the real reason I got here." The teen told Axel.

"Ever since everyone disappeared, you've been moping about all depressed and what not. I mean come on! You look even more emo than Zexion! I thought you're supposed to be me just minus a heart. I guess that conclusion was wrong." the red headed teen sighed in mock disappointment, trying to stop from acting all depressed. Even an angry Axel was better than this, at least that's what Lea thought.

"If I were you, I'd be trying to get out of here. Which means I wouldn't be wandering around feeling sorry for myself."

"Well for one thing, as you your self said before. I don't have a heart, so how can I feel sorry? No matter what Demyx had always claimed, nobodies don't have a heart. Got it memorized?" Axel retorted with a hollow laugh and then continued. "What's the point anyways? Xion's gone and Roxas is back inside of Sora." The pyro sighed and the two continued their stroll. _"Man. What I would give up to just go back to the old days before Sor-"_

"Sorry to interrupt your little train of thoughts going on over there. But you do know that they're back, right?" Lea asked with a mischievous grin, waiting for his older self's reaction.

"Wait. What did you just say?" The nobody sputtered, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Roxas and Xion. They're back and I saw it myself, a teenage guy with spiky blonde hair and a raven haired girl, both with blue eyes. Now who else could that be, but our little friends." He grinned gleefully and waited for Mt. Axel to erupt.

"WHAT!" The pyro exploded, the information now fully seeking in. "Why didn't you mention this sooner?"

"So you do care!" The teen exclaimed, dodging an attack from Axel.

"Of course, I care! Just get us out of here!" The red head ordered him while deciding on whether or not he should continue to beat up the twerp. "Wait, how did you find out about that anyways?"

"Let's just say while you was wasting your time in here, I was exploring. Got it memorized?" Lea told him, grinning as he tapped a finger to his forehead. Axel couldn't help but laugh at the sight, finally seeing how he looked when he spouted the catch phrase.

"So if you're so smart, how do we get out of here?" The pyro asked.

"Just leave that part to me." Lea assured him and, crossing his arms behind his head, beginning to lead Axel out of the abyss like area.

* * *

The flame headed pyro could vaguely feel the waves lapping against him as he laid down on the beach. But he didn't seem to care, since he was already soaked and was making no attempts to get up. Though, he knew this world.. He had met the seventh princess of heart here. Axel was in Destiny Islands..

"Of all the places we could have landed, you had to chose the ocean." Axel grumbled out loud, proving that even though he was exhausted, he still hated getting wet. Having said that, he then rolled over expecting to see Lea's glowing form beside him. Surprisingly, the spiky haired teen wasn't there. In fact, as far as Axel could see from where he laid. The boy was no where to be found.

"Lea?" He called out, wondering if the somebody hadn't washed up yet. But then his worries were dismissed because he could hear Lea's voice in his head telling him to pipe down. _Wait... in his head?_

_"Lea! What are you doing inside of me?"_ Axel thought instead of saying out loud, seeing as Lea could probably hear his thoughts.

_"Would you rather be inside of me? I mean isn't that how it's supposed to work?"_ Lea answered, his voice sounding a bit playful as if he knew something Axel didn't.

_"What do you mean by that? A nobody is supposed to rejoin with it's homebody, so the somebody can be complete? Why are you inside of me then?"_ The pyro asked him.

_"Well, I figured that since Isa was gone and your friends are here. I'd let you get the spotlight."_ He answered and somehow, Axel could feel Lea was grinning.

_"Wait! So you mean I-"_ The pyro paused, not believing what was going on. _"I have a heart now?"_

_"Yup. You are now officially no longer a nobody. Well, you're still a nobody but not a nobody-nobody."_ Lea joked, using a pun he'd wanted to use ever since he'd heard of nobodies.

_"Right now, I can't decide on whether to punch you or give you a big hug. But you know one thing I can say and actually mean?"_ Axel asked him.

_"What?"_

_"Thanks."_

And with that said, Axel went silent and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that it took so long to update the story! I had a MAJOR writer's block and thanks to one of my best friends, xxSweet Memory. I could finish this with her help. ^ ^ I hoped, you guys liked her surprise she made!

Axel: I'm back~! I'm back~! *doing happy dance*  
Xion & Roxas: AXEL! *glomps him*

Okay, I have a question for EVERYONE that reads this story. How old does Axel look to you guys? Old enough to attend high school? o w o''


	9. Gone

"Roxas, are you coming with us to the roof top?" Xion asked while grabbing her lunch from her bag as the others waited by the door. - The replica liked living on the island than being in the Organization XIII because she was able to hang out with her friends all day and almost do anything she wanted to do compared to always going on long, dangerous missions to collect hearts and do things time accordingly. Also, she liked not being yelled at by Saix anymore. Everything was just great to her at the moment.

"I'll come up later. I'm just going to finish this first really fast. Go on without me." the blonde replied as he focused on his school work. Roxas really wanted to get good grades to pass the eleventh grade because during the year he mostly slacked off, sleeping in class or ditching with Sora at times to go skate boarding. The black haired girl nodded her head and left with Kairi, Sora, Namine, and Riku.

"Sora! Why don't you study hard like Roxas?" Kairi asked as she shoved the brunette playfully.

Sora grinned and wrapped his arms around the red head while walking up the stair case. "Because I love always being with you." Xion and Riku looked at each other and laughed. "Hey! What's so funny?" the keyblade wielder asked while whipping his head back at the two.

"We all know that you just want to eat Kairi's food as always~" Riku replied while opening the door to the roof top as they made it to the top.

Sora pouted and let go of Kairi. "Nuh-huh~! I love Kairi with all of my heart and if she was to disappear. I would look for her until I got her back!" the brunette added on while following the princess at her side.

Kairi smiled gently and patted Sora on the head. "Don't worry, Sora. Riku is just joking around with you." the girl sat down on the ground and opened her lunch box as the brunette laughed it off a bit with his best friend. "Here Sora. Eat some.. My father gave me too much food (as always)." [According to Kingdom Hearts; Kairi's adoptive father is the Mayor of Destiny Islands. xDD''] Suddenly, the keyblade wielder sat down right next to her and ate some of her lunch as she fed him.

"Namine.. Are you okay? You've been quiet this whole time.." Xion asked with concerned while looking at the blond haired girl. Usually, Namine would have a laugh or say in these jokes too.

The nobody of Kairi placed her hand on her forehead and softly sighed. "I think.. I'm going to the health room.. I feel a bit dizzy and my head feels a bit hot.." she said softly while breathing heavenly. The witch didn't look to good either because her face was red.

"Let me take you there!" the replica volunteered while rushing up to her side.

"No, it's okay. I can get there myself." Namine finally said kindly while leaving to go back in the school building.

Xion and the others watched as Namine left to go to the health room. "What if.. she falls down the stair case or something.. She said that she was dizzy." the teen informed.

Riku nodded his head and replied, "Don't go now or else, Namine will notice you are following her. Wait a couple of moments and go down to the health room to check if she made it there safely."

* * *

Namine successfully made it down the stair case and through the halls half way to the health room, but she suddenly collapsed in front of a class room. Meanwhile, Roxas finally completed his last assignment and put it into his bag with the rest and just when he was going to grab his lunch to meet up with everyone else. He heard a loud thud sound coming from the hall way. The nobody of Sora curiously looked out of the class room to see Namine, breathing heavenly. "Namine!" he exclaimed while rushing to her. The blond haired girl looked up at Roxas with hazy eyes while panting softly. Her temperature was really high.. The teenaged boy quickly picked up the girl and carried her the rest of the way to see that the nurse wasn't in the health room.

The blonde carefully placed the witch on one of the beds and sighed softly, glad that he was there to help her. "Just rest here. I'm sure, the nurse will be back soon." he said, trying to leave her but Namine quickly grabbed onto his white collared shirt and asked him to stay with her until the nurse does come back. Suddenly, when Roxas looked back at Namine. He saw her as Kairi and he wanted to kiss her, so he did. Though he didn't know why. The teen knew it was wrong, but he couldn't resist. _Maybe, it was because Sora and Kairi's love for each other affected them too. Since, they are their nobodies? _

When Roxas suddenly kissed Namine. The nobody felt warmer and felt the same way that he did, but she kissed him back. Though she also knew it was wrong because he actually loved Xion.. She couldn't resist for so many reasons though. For one, she actually liked him and two, she couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

"R-Roxas.. How could you..?" they both heard from the door way of the health room. The two nobodies suddenly stopped kissing and realized what had just happened. The blonde looked back, feeling afraid to see the one person that he didn't want to hurt the most. Xion's eyes were swelled up in tears and her lips were quivering as her hand was gripped onto the door's frame.

"Xi-Xion.." that was the only things that could escape through his mouth. _How was he suppose to say it? "It didn't seem what it looked like?" _The replica saw everything. Her loved one kissing someone else and it was given back. Namine looked down at her hands in sadness. She didn't know what to do or say. Suddenly, Xion dashed away down the hall and around the corner. "Sorry, Namine but I can't stay." the nobody said while leaving the room to chase after her. "XION!" he yelled as he saw her go for the front doors of the school building.

The replica quickly opened the front doors and left the building. When the girl opened the school doors, Roxas nearly grabbed her hand but she made it out fast enough and disappeared through a corridor. The blonde fell to his knees and yelled in frustration. He felt so guilty because he was the one that kissed Namine in the first place and then he shattered his loved one's feelings into millions of pieces. Now he has no clue where she could have ran off to. "XION!" he yelled once more in frustration/anger. It was so loud Kairi, Sora, and Riku heard it from the roof top.

After a moment, the nobody stood back up and took a quick glance around. He was going to find her and apologize.

* * *

"He looks like he was washed up upon shore.." a woman said while looking down at the sleeping man with red spiky hair.

"Let's check if he's dead." another woman suggested while kneeling down to his side to check his pulse. "He's alive.. Now let's help him. We can't just leave him here in the sun with no food or shelter."

Then the two women were able to wake up Axel and convince him to follow them to their home.

**A/N::** I was falling asleep half way through writing this story. xDD'' Well~ At least I finally updated something. 3 Now I got another Question. Do you guys want to see Axel in high school or college? Though, I believe that Axel is about 25.


	10. When You Walk Away

[This part of the story has been brought to you by:: xxSweet Memory]

"Xion! Come back!" Roxas cried out, even though he knew that the raven haired girl couldn't hear him. The blonde took a few more glances around, ignoring the tiny pang of guilt. He couldn't think about that now, he wanted- no needed to find Xion. The blonde quickly opened up a corridor to check all the usual places himself and Xion hung out at. The replica was no where in sight.. Of course, the older people were looking at him, talking amongst their selves because Roxas was currently ditching school and out of breath from running all over the place. Though the last place he hasn't looked at was the smaller island. The teen hoped that she would be there so for this last time, the nobody opened up another corridor- where no one could see him and ran through it.

Roxas then stepped on the soft sand and looked around the shore line to see the girl looking out to the sea by the papou fruit tree. "Xion!" he shouted, relieved that he had finally found her. Though, the girl hadn't noticed or heard him.. The blonde smiled greatly to see that she was safe and ran towards the shack that would lead up to the bridge so he could get to her. "I was looking all over for you!" he said while grabbing onto her hand from behind. Xion's eyes lowered a bit and she tried walking forward to leave him but the nobody's grip had only gotten tighter. "Please, don't leave." He pleaded, sadly. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for what I did with Namine. I didn't mean to do it, I promise." He continued on, trying to catch his breath from all that running.

Xion didn't turn around because she knew that if she did and looked into his pleading blue eyes, she would forgive him in a heart beat- well.. if she had an heart. But the teen wasn't ready to forgive him, it was too soon. She was still hurting inside from seeing that.

Roxas let out a sigh in relief. Xion wasn't turning around, but she wasn't running away; meaning that she was giving him a chance to explain. The blonde began to think of how to explain his actions but every reason sounded stupid. How was he suppose to explain that he had suddenly felt Sora's emotions for Kairi and let it out on Namine; Kairi's nobody? "I hurt you. Which is the worse punishment that anyone could give me." Roxas started. Then paused to think about how starts his next sentence. A few short moments later, Xion turned around to face him with her beautiful blue eyes, telling him to continue. "You mean more to me than everyone else and even without a heart.. I know this- I love you, Xion." And with that, the blonde gave her a light kiss.

The replica remained silent as her gaze shifted down a bit; not closing her eyes shut. "I didn't say you could kiss me," she said quietly. Before Roxas could react, Xion looked back up. "Take it back." She demanded with a slight smirk.

A soft smile crossed his face as Roxas leaned in to kiss the girl again. Just as he was about to break their kiss, the raven haired teen wrapped her arms around him; pulling him closer. The nobody was surprised at first, but then as their mouths remained locked; he gave in. "Looks like you.. stole a kiss from me too." Roxas said, breathlessly as they finally broke apart.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun. Now we're even," Xion replied as she winked at him and took his hand. Together the two strolled down the beach, not wanting to go back yet..

[This part of the story is brought to you by:: Xx Michiko xX]

"Hey, Namine..? Are you okay now?" Kairi asked worryingly as her nobody walked passed her. The blond did leave them earlier to leave to the health room.

The girl slowly looked down sadly and shook her head. "I did something so horrible.." she said quietly while covering her face with her hands. Just thinking about what happened a few moments ago, frightened her and by just seeing Xion's hurt face expression like that.. made her feel so guilty, knowing that she likes Roxas too.

"Wait.. Namine.. What happened?" the red haired girl asked as she pulled the blond away from everyone else, so they couldn't hear their conversation. The princess was so curious about what happened while the girl was away for a few moments.. It couldn't be that bad, right? Maybe it was her sickness talking?

"I-I don't know.. I just suddenly saw Roxas as Sora and kissed him and he did the same to me.. T-Then Xion was there standing by the door way and she suddenly dashed off with Roxas chasing after her. I don't know what to do!" Namine confessed while burying her head beside Kairi's shoulder, letting her tears out; feeling so guilty for what she has done.

The red head was surprised to hear this but she was currently speechless and didn't know what to do except for comfort Namine. "It's okay.. I'm sure that Roxas probably had made things straight with Xion.. Maybe, you should head home for today. It seems like you have been through so much trouble. I'll call dad and tell him to pick you up."

* * *

Later that evening.

"_This is incredible.. of how these results are turning out.."_ Ansem thought to his self as he looked up at the computer screen, showing the emotions of the two nobodies and the replica. _"If this continues.. maybe.. they could become their own person by understanding-"_

"Ansem," a female voiced called out by the door way of his laboratory. The woman walked in and looked up at the data also. "so.. what you're doing now is to help the nobodies?" Aqua asked as her eyes scanned through everything.

"Yes." He replied with his arms crossed behind of him. "Though.. I'm afraid that Sora and Kairi's relationship may cause Roxas and Namine to develop feelings for each other also. Of course, Roxas would still have strong feelings for Xion. But if that happens, the replica would.." he paused to think for a moment. "Aqua, I need you to send a letter to Xion's current guardian. We can't have her staying in the same house as Roxas and Sora anymore. I'll send her back to that other home, I bought in Destiny Islands.."

The blue haired female understood what he meant and nodded. "Right away,"

* * *

[This part of the story is brought to you by:: xxSweet Memory]

That Night.

"Hey Sora, I have a question." Roxas told his somebody as the two cleaned up the table after dinner.

"Sure~ About what?" Sora asked, curiously. He hoped that the question wasn't going to intrude him giving 'the talk'. There are just some things he didn't want to talk about with his nobody.

"Were you doing anything with Kairi today? Maybe.. some time around lunch?" Roxas questioned referring to what happened between him and Namine. The teen was curious if what Sora had been doing affected his self.

A look of shock crossed the brunette's face as his face slowly turned red as a moogle's nose. "Oh. Well.. umm.." he coughed nervously as he shifted his head in the other direction. "The only time I can think of was this afternoon.. is when I walked into what I thought had been an empty classroom. But, it turned out Selphie had invited Kairi to go swimming so she was getting changed in there." Sora stammered nervously while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. (Xion going after Namine Selphie dragged Kairi Sora going back to class room (same time as Roxas and Namine kissing) = Riku all alone by his self D:)

"And then?" Roxas added on, wondering how the story ends.

"She didn't realize it was me at first and chucked her keyblade at me. Luckily, it didn't hurt too much and after, she put her skirt on, she came to make sure I was okay." Sora paused as he thought of what happened next. "She said I shouldn't be peeping because one of these days I would see her like that anyways. After that I got a nose bleed and fainted." He finally finished his face redder than before.

Roxas burst out and knew this definitely had to explain it as Xion hid from sight with her back against the wall; hearing what Sora said. Though.. why would Roxas ask about what Sora did with Kairi? Is this some type of guy thing? The replica sighed softly and went up stairs to get ready for bed.


	11. It's you!

The next morning

"How long will you be gone?" Terra asked with his arms crossed. He hoped that the blue haired woman wouldn't be gone for long because just a few months ago they had got together without worrying about darkness clouding over all the worlds. Especially with Xehanort finally finished off with the help of Sora and Riku; the newest keyblade masters. Of course, the keyblade wielder knew about her helping Ansem; her self and the old man met in the Dark Meridian while they were trapped inside the Realm of Darkness until King Mickey had saved them from there. His self, Ventus, and Aqua were all separated from each other for eleven years and their home world is still being fixed up from what happened since then. Terra clenched his fist, feeling guilty for the choices he had made in the past. If he hadn't fallen for what Xehanort had to say.. maybe..

"Terra," Aqua said softly while placing her hand upon his shoulder. She knew how he was feeling. Though she couldn't do anything for him except for always be there when he was feeling down. "I'll come back as soon as possible, I promise. Then you, Ven, and I can get back home to fix everything.. To the way it was." she smiled at him and took a few steps forward. Suddenly, Rainfell materialized and she threw it up in the air as she activated her armor so she could use her keyblade as a glider to travel worlds. Aqua jumped onto the glider and finally flew up into the air, leaving. But! She didn't always have her original keyblade or armor as she was trapped within the realm of darkness because she had used it to save Terra from falling into it, sacrificing herself to be there instead. The whole time she was using Master's Keeper; Master Eraqus's keyblade. Though when she was saved from the realm, Sora was able to find her things within the Chamber of Response inside the castle of Hollow Bastion. Surprisingly, Braig and Dilan had taken it there after Terra was safe upon the surface of Radiant Gardens eleven years ago.

A few moments later

"Sora! Stop playing with your food!" Xion yelled while stabbing her fork into her pancakes. "I can't believe you even became the new keyblade master.." she added on in distress softly while laying back into her seat. The brunette stopped making happy faces with the whip cream and berries and ate properly. He didn't mind her saying that though because she felt really close to him as if she was apart of him but he wouldn't say nothing about that; since it would sound really awkward. Plus, she was a girl unlike Roxas. The blonde looked at the two and scratched the back of his head as Sora's mother was laughed softly.

"All three of you guys could pass as brothers and sister, personality wise." added on the brunette woman with long straight hair. Though Xion and Roxas didn't like the sound of that since, they were sort of going out. Sora's mother didn't noticed this because they didn't do anything at home. They didn't want her to worry about too much things. Suddenly, the door bell rang and the woman got up to open it to see a female with short blue hair. "Hello there. How may I help you?" she asked, happily with a smile.

"My name is Aqua. I'm here to-" Suddenly, she was cut off by the woman.

"You're Xion's mother, aren't you?" she asked while dragging her into the dining room. [Doesn't Aqua and Xion look the same to you guys, a little?] Sora and Roxas looked to see the keyblade master and decided to pretend that they didn't even know her. Since, they would have to make something up later and they did heard Sora's mother shouting from the door way. Sora's mother looked at Xion and back at Aqua. "I can see the resemblance!"

Aqua smiled sheepishly, not expecting for this to happen. "Well~ I'm just taking Xion back now since, her father and I aren't as busy now and we can watch over again." she said, going along with the flow. Of course, she wasn't her real mother and Ansem especially wasn't the father. More like Vexen was her father since, he had made her in the first place. Aqua then gave Sora's mother a pouch filled with munny. "This should cover for the whole time she was here with you guys," she added on as her eyes drifted over to Xion. Looks like the keyblade master didn't need to letter that Ansem had given her before she had left.

"Oh.." replied Sora's mother while taking the pouch; which was quite heavy. "Well, it was fun having an _daughter_ for a couple of months." The brunette smiled softly, feeling a bit sad that the girl has to go now. "You can always come to visit, Xion. But I guess, it's time to pack up now.." Xion sadly nodded her head and got up from her seat to head up stairs to do so. Roxas's eyes slightly lowered from hearing this too. He thought that she was going to be able to stay with them, now it would feel like he would be seeing her less. He even worried that she will disappear again. The blonde quickly got up from his seat and ran over to Xion's bedroom. Of course, something must be up because he had met Aqua before and knew Xion before that. They must have knew each other from before Xion had even came back.

"Tell me what's going on," Roxas demanded while shutting the door behind him so his voice won't echo through the house. Xion threw her duffle bag onto her bed from underneath and looked at him with softened eyes. She didn't feel like saying anything, she too felt sad that she had to leave. The girl looked away and walked over to the closet to throw her clothes onto her bed. "Xion.. how do you and Aqua know each other?" the blonde continued on while walking closer to her. The teen looked at him for a moment and shook her head with a sigh.

"I told you before Roxas.. I can't say anything or else, I will disappear and you won't ever see me again.." she replied while shoving her clothes into the bag. Xion didn't have a lot of clothes because she mostly went to school and had five to six different clothes for going out some where. She didn't mind it though because she liked staying home for most of the time. After the moment of silence between the two, Xion broke it. "I want to keep seeing you and I want you to remember me the way, I remember you.. [that phase works with Xion and Roxas too!]" she added on softly. Then there was quiet pause and she looked at him with small tears in her eyes. "I want to be with you.." she finally said while wiping them away from her face.

"Xi-Xion.." Roxas said softly while pulling her in close to his chest to embrace her. He didn't like to see her cry or show any other emotion that will make him feel bad. It couldn't be all of her fault either but why was it so important that she doesn't say anything? Why would she disappear and never come back? Those are the questions that ran through his head. The blonde even agreed with everything she had said to him. He also wanted to keep on seeing her ALL the time and never want to lose memory of her again. Or make the same mistakes he did in the past.

"Xion! It's time to go back to the mansion!" they both heard from down stairs. The girl pulled away and grabbed onto her duffle bag while taking a small look over her shoulder to Roxas. They will still see each other at school, but it was just hard for them to be apart in different houses. They were never far apart unless they had different missions in different worlds when they were in the Organization. Even the castle within the World That Never Was was their home and to the twelve other members.

"I guess.. I will see you in two days, maybe?" she asked while standing by the door way with her hand on the knob. Roxas simply nodded his head, feeling distressed that the time went by so quickly. The girl was hoping for him to say something else like he would come over later or tomorrow, even the next day so they could hang out. "Oh.. okay then." Xion said softly with her eyes drifting down to the floors as she twisted the door knob and walked down stairs to leave the house with Aqua at her side.

"You would never know what you had until it's gone.." Roxas murmured while falling back on Xion's old bed as she finally left the house. The time did go by fast when she was there with him and before that it felt so slow with just everyone else. The blonde turned his position on the bed and a certain scent made his nose twitch. It still smelled like her.. "only if Axel was still here.." he boy looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his face with his hands. His red haired friend always used to make him smile when Xion wasn't there too.. _'He's probably in a better place now..' _He thought while getting up from the bed, he couldn't stay in there the whole time.

* * *

While walking to Xion's other home

"How do you like it here..?" Aqua asked while looking down at the girl as they walked up the slight hill to the bigger house, sort of close to the dead volcano. "Did you make a lot of friends..? I mean that-" the blue haired woman sighed softly. "I really don't know what I am saying. I'm sorry.."

"The whether here is always nice at a average temperature and I have a lot of fun with the friends I made here.. " Xion replied to Aqua's question with her eyes straight ahead at the road. "When will I be able to-" she was about to ask until she felt a familiar presence watching her from somewhere. The girl took a look around to see no one or anything and continued to walk until she felt a pebble was thrown at her. The teen quickly caught it and tossed it back. "Axel..?" she questioned while looking at a tree to see the man's spikes showing. Xion walked around a tree to see it was actually him.

"It's been a while.. Xion." he said confidentially with his emerald eyes locking onto her with a smirk. The girl dropped her bag and threw her arms around him, not caring about heading to the mansion as much. "Calm down, kiddo!" he laughed while messing up her hair and returning the hug as Aqua watched from near by. She too noticed the red haired man an in fact knew about him.

"Lea..?" she questioned softly under her breath, recognizing that face and hair style from before. She was aware that the boy had turned into a nobody and all nobodies in the Organization XIII were annihilated in order to protect Kingdom Hearts from falling into the wrong hands. Aqua will speak to Ansem about the possibility of how he came back later on.. Finally, the two lost friends broke the hug and Axel ended up tagging along. As they walked farther up, he explained about how he came back and how two old kind women helped him get onto his two feet. - Later on, he decided to see Roxas another day; he knew that both of his friends were within the world but just didn't know where. The world wasn't really that small and he wouldn't go to every home just to find them because there was too much. Today just seemed to be his lucky day when he saw Xion walking along with Aqua..

"So.. this is where you live?" Axel asked with his hands in his pockets finally reaching the front gates of the mansion with the two females. Xion simply nodded her head with a smile as Aqua unlocked the gate with Rainfell. The pyro whistled from the sight of things so far and continued to follow until they reached the front door.

"Xion, you will now be staying here and I guess, Axel can stay with you. Since this is a big home and he doesn't want to bother those two kind women anymore.. Remember, you WILL be living here ONLY and no where else. We will check on you at unexpected times and to open the mansion door and gate just used your keybl-" she just reminded that the girl couldn't use it anymore. "..." her blue eyes locked onto the girl that was defenseless without her weapon, if heartless was to attack. "Have this instead to open and lock things," she said while giving her a normal key to the home. "I need to be going now. I trust you.. good bye until I see you in the future." Aqua finally said while activating her armor and using her keyblade to leave the world.

"You should tell those ladies that you have a place now then, right?" Xion asked while looking up at Axel. She didn't mind him staying with her. In fact, she found it as a good idea so she won't be in a big house by her self and she would have some company so she wasn't lonely. The girl opened the front door with the key and walked inside the home to head up stairs to put her things away.

"I'll.. go now to get it over with them. Expect me to be back in a flash though," Axel replied while heading back down the hill to do so. He owned them alot and would work in their shop to pay them back for everything that they helped in with.

* * *

**A/N::** This chapter may contain a little bit of spoilers. *thinks about it* Not really because these are my inquiry about things for kh3. I am VERY sorry that I didn't upload in so long! I was REALLY busy with school lately and my friends were always dragging me out of my house until 9pm - 10pm. You guys can also contact me through my deviantart account, if you REALLY want me to update my stories because I will if you just ask. Hehe.. it also has some drawings for upcoming stories;; sneak previews. ;] Also, I would like to thank everyone that are giving me reviews after all of this time. I really appreciate it! THANK YOU SO MUCH.


	12. The Reunited Trio

That evening

"What am I going to do..?" Xion asked her self while sighing, feeling a bit depressed that she couldn't summon her keyblade like before. She felt hopeless and defenseless without it. Maybe she felt like that because the Organization needed her since she could wield it; without out it she would be worthless to them. It also saved her multiple times from the heartless in many worlds. It even carried memories of her self and Roxas. It felt like yesterday when the blonde let her use his keyblade when she couldn't summon hers at Beast's Castle and he had to fight neo shadows with a stick. The girl's ocean blue eyes glanced around the area, she was in to notice the wall covered with vines and flowers, the huge pool with a bridge over it and mini bar by it, and the glass tables with umbrellas sticked right through the middle. Of course, it had chairs around the tables so people could sit down or eat. The mansion really was amazing and it was all for herself, Axel too. Though it was so quiet with hardly any people living within it and a bit eerie. The teen crossed her arms and sat down in a chair by the table as her eyes drifted down to the calm waters of the pool. _"Axel.. where are you?" _she thought, still waiting for her friend's return.

* * *

"Hey, Roxas.." Sora began while entering their shared bedroom to see the blonde laying down on his own bed with his arms behind his head. The brunette sat onto his bed and looked at his nobody while leaning forward, holding his hands together. "I think you should go visit Xion or something.. she IS at that big mansion all by herself now. She might be lonely, maybe even scared. Plus, it would be good to give her company. I would do that if Kairi was her."

Roxas looked over at the Hero of Light and sighed softly while leaning up from his bed. "I don't know.." The blonde said as his eyes drifted down to his bed. He was scared to see or interact with her. Every passing day, he became more and more curious on how she even came back. What if he forced it out of her one day from being to protective and she suddenly disappears again? Xion never told him anything about how she came back or what's her purpose of being here. All he knows is that something or someone would be checking up on her. Surely one of those people is Aqua.. but why? How did she get mixed up into this? The nobody's head was filled with thoughts about his best friend- no; girl friend now since they did kiss and all, more than once.

After wards, Sora kept going on about checking up on Xion; saying what if she fell down the stairs and broke her neck or something. The teen could tell that he is worried about her too, seeing her as a _sister_. "Fine, fine.. I'll go.." The blonde said while pushing his self off the bed to leave the house. Sora sighed in relief, glad that he would be checking up on her and fell back upon his bed to rest. Roxas made his way down the stairs of the house to see _his_ mother already cooking dinner. "Hey _mom_.." he started off while walking into the kitchen a bit.

"Yes, dear?" she asked while looking back.

"I'm going to check up on Xion, so.. I might come home late tonight." he continued on, letting her know about where he was going so she wouldn't freak out later.

"Oh okay then. I understand. Bye Roxas." she finally said, returning to slicing the food for dinner as the boy walked out of the house to walk straight into a corridor that would lead to the mansion. He really didn't want to walk up that steep hill. That's when he noticed a man with spiky red hair standing right out side of the gates with a small luggage hanging over his shoulder. The blonde couldn't believe it.. He took a step forward as Axel opened the gates with a spare key to walk up to the mansion. "Ax-" Roxas said but couldn't finish. The teen thought he was gone forever. Since, the nobody did use his limit to destroy all the dusks as he and Sora were traveling through a corridor.

The pyro slowly looked back, hearing half his name being called to see his best friend, Roxas. "ROXAS!" he yelled in excitement while walking up to him to give the boy a welcoming hug. "How are you doing? What have you been up to?" he asked while closing the gates after the teen had walked onto the same side.

The blonde finally broke down and hugged Axel tightly as tears formed within his eyes. He didn't like the feeling of losing one of his friends and actually, the man was the one that taught him about things when they were in the Organization. The pyro was the first and only friend he had until Xion came along too. The three of them then became the best trio of friends. Roxas couldn't lose him again.. "What have YOU been doing lately?" The blonde retorted after hugging him, both walking to the front door.

"Umm.. just staying with two nice ladies after they found me upon the shore lines.." Axel started while looking up at the warm colored sky. "I would have looked for you but there was so much people in Destiny Islands so I was hoping to bump into you or Sora one day.. Looks like today is my lucky day though." Roxas looked up at Axel, wondering how he even came back and how he ended up with coming over to Xion's home. Were they both a part of the same thing or experiment?

The teen shook the thought out of his head and continued to follow the pyro until they made it to the living room of the girl's home. That's when he saw the other teen sitting down in a chair, waiting for Axel's return. "XION!" Roxas yelled while opening the sliding glass door so she could hear him. The former replica looked back a big smile appeared on her face. She was glad that he actually came over. The girl quickly got out of her seat and walked over to the blonde to pull him into a big hug.

"I thought you wasn't coming!" she exclaimed as tears of happiness formed. The two then looked into each others eyes and slowly leaned in to gently kiss each other upon the lips.

There Axel stood in shock, not expecting this to happen or his two friends to be a couple now. Though he quickly got over it and clapped loudly while looking at them. "so.. where is the wedding going to be at?" he teased as the two pulled away, embarrassed. "C'mon now~ Nothing is different. I'm the same Axel, you two know and care about."

"It doesn't matter... we are all here together now." Xion finally said as her self, Roxas, and Axel was standing in a circle with her arms out, hands touching each others. Showing that they are a team and friends.

* * *

**A/N::** I'm sorry that this chapter came out a bit short. I didn't proof read it also, so if it has any mistakes. SORRY~

; - ; I'm so tired when I write these stories.. Well~ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter a bit and yes it will get more interesting in the future with drama. ;]

AND of course, more romance between Roxas and Xion.


End file.
